Code: Amnesia
by Chris Carver
Summary: After two after bizarre X.A.N.A. attacks, two of the Lyoko Warriors get amnesia from a virus that that demonic AI has created. Will the Warriors be able to restore their friends' memories? Find out in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Code: Amnesia**

**After two mysterious X.A.N.A. attacks, Yumi and Aelita cannot remember anything about themselves. And worst of all, X.A.N.A. convinces the Lyoko Warriors to let him help them restore their memories. Can they trust him to do what he promises? Find out in this story.**

**Chase, Jennifer, Dylan, and Rebecca belong to I heart Lyoko.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters. I do own X.A.N.A.'s Lyoko form.**

**Chapter 1: Decision and Attack**

_On Lyoko_

X.A.N.A. was laughing maniacally as he was finished with the virus. "Finally, I have it finished. Now, which two will I choose?" He asked as he started pacing around the throne room while a special tower directly linked to the virus was being created. "I've already used a similar virus on Stern, and that backfired. William is useless to me now. Belpois doesn't even come here. Della Robia's absolutely out of the question. Ishiyama is one I could consider. The Enheart brothers won't be much help. Townley is of no use to me, neither is Hudson. That only leaves the Hopper girl." He said to himself, chuckling evilly as he decided it would be Yumi and Aelita who would be implanted. "Now, which tower should I use? I'll have to use a specter in order to get Ishiyama here. I'll use her headmaster to bring her here." X.A.N.A. said as he activated a tower and sent a specter to pick up Yumi. The specter possessed Jean-Pierre Delmas and X.A.N.A. gave him his orders. "Delmas, bring Ishiyama to me. And do not let her friends follow you two." He ordered as Delmas went to the library to abduct Yumi. He made it to the library when Jim noticed him. "Something wrong, sir?" Jim asked. "Miss Yumi Ishiyama, I would like to have a word with you. Jim, make sure no one leaves this library." Delmas ordered as Yumi stood up and left with him. Jeremie saw X.A.N.A.'s symbol in his eyes but was stopped by Jim.

_In the park_

"Aren't we going to your office, sir?" Yumi asked. "No, I'd rather stay on the campus." He replied. "And I'd rather we went to your office!" Yumi retorted, making X.A.N.A. angry. "Bring her here by force." X.A.N.A. ordered as Delmas turned to electrify her. She dropped to the ground, unconscious. While he was making his way to the factory with the unconscious Yumi over his shoulder, the others tried to get past Jim and succeeded. They made it to the park as Delmas ran through the sewers to virtualize Yumi. "Just think what'll happen if the return to the past doesn't work." Odd said. "He's right. Jim will bloody kill us." Rebecca said. "We've got bigger things to worry about now." Chase said. "Yeah. Compared to that, Jim's a piece of cake." Dylan said. "Yeah, but what does X.A.N.A. want with Yumi?" Ulrich asked. "He's right. Usually, he comes after me." Aelita said. "We'll worry about that later." Jennifer said as Delmas was in the scanner room and dropped off Yumi in one of the cabins. "As soon as she is virtualized, do everything that is necessary to prevent her friends from reaching Lyoko." X.A.N.A. ordered as Delmas followed his orders.

_In the Forest Sector_

Yumi was virtualized while still unconscious. A familiar screeching could be heard heading her way. The Scyphozoa was en route to the Japanese girl.

_In the lab_

Jeremie, Jennifer, and Rebecca arrived with Aelita to find Yumi was already on Lyoko. "He's virtualized Yumi. She's in the Forest Sector. I'm sending you three in right now." Jeremie said as the three girls went to the elevator.

_On Lyoko_

Yumi was beginning to come to. "Jeremie, can you hear me?" She asked. "Yes, Yumi. Hang on. The other girls are coming." Jeremie said as she heard a screeching sound and turned to see the Scyphozoa. She then ran from it. "Hurry! The Scyphozoa's going after Yumi!" Jeremie said as the scanners closed.

"Transfer Jennifer! Transfer Rebecca! Transfer Aelita!"

"Scanner Jennifer! Scanner Rebecca! Scanner Aelita!"

"Virtualization!"

The three girls arrived on Lyoko to see Yumi running from the giant jellyfish. "Yeesh! Still as ugly as ever." Aelita said. "We thought you liked seafood, Princess." Jennifer said. "Not the nasty kind. Let's go." The angel ordered as the three of them broke into a run. "Oh no you don't. Krabs, attack!" X.A.N.A. ordered as three Krabs were virtualized. "Wow. X.A.N.A.'s sent us an entire seafood platter." Rebecca joked. The three girls began to fight the monsters while Yumi tried to draw her fans only to find that she could not. "Jeremie, where are my fans?" She asked. "_I don't know. Something's blocking me from sending you your weapons. Try to dodge its tentacles until I can identify the problem._" Jeremie said as the ninja began using her agility to avoid the tentacles. "_Aelita, Jennifer, Rebecca._" Jeremie called to the three girls. "Yes, Jeremie?" Aelita asked. "_I can't bring Yumi her weapons. X.A.N.A. must be jamming the program. Oh no!_" He said. "What's wrong?" Rebecca asked. "_The Scyphozoa has caught Yumi! Aelita, can you try to reach her?_" He asked. "I can try." She replied as she activated her wings. "Shoot her down!" X.A.N.A. ordered and she was shot and fell to the Digital Sea. "MANTA! SAVE HER!" X.A.N.A. ordered as a Manta flew in and saved her, confusing her and the others. "Huh?" They all asked as the Manta dropped the angel off and then devirtualized. While they were trying to understand why this happened, the jellyfish like monster finished uploading the virus, and the tower deactivated, giving Jeremie the codes to return to the past. "Return to the past now." X.A.N.A. said as he started the jump back in time and activated Yumi's virus.

_In the school courtyard_

"Did you deactivate the tower, sis?" Chase asked Aelita. "She didn't. It deactivated by itself." Jeremie said. "Then why was there a jump back in time?" Ulrich asked. The others shrugged. "Look, there's Yumi." Odd said. "She looks confused." Rebecca said. They all walked up to her and she was even more confused. "You all right?" Jennifer asked. "Who are you guys? Who am I?" She asked, causing the others to go wide eyed.

**Can the Lyoko Warriors help to restore their friend's memories or will another Warrior join her? Find out as the story progresses. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Another Attack and a Meeting with the Enemy**

"What do you mean, Yumi?" Ulrich asked. "Yeah. Don't you recognize us?" Jeremie asked, resulting in the girl shaking her head. "X.A.N.A. must be attacking." Jennifer said, prompting Jeremie to check the Superscan. "There's no activated tower." Jeremie said, making the others concerned. "Could X.A.N.A. have modified the return to the past so Yumi would be affected like the others at the school?" Odd asked. "No. But the Scyphozoa was there. That overgrown bug must have had something to do with this." Rebecca said. "We'll have to worry about it later. Right now, we all have to get ready to get wet." Dylan said. With that, they all went to get their swimwear to go to the pool.

_Meanwhile in Lyoko's throne room_

X.A.N.A. was laughing diabolically as the Warriors were confused as to what was going on. "Foolish children. Soon, it will be Aelita's turn. But, as always, I must decide what attack I should use. Hmmm. Ah, yes. Why not another specter? I will use Elisabeth Delmas to bring Hopper's daughter here." X.A.N.A. said as he activated the same tower he used last time. A specter appeared before him, ready for orders. "Locate Elisabeth Delmas, possess her, and bring Aelita to the Forest Sector." X.A.N.A. ordered.

_On Earth_

The specter arrived outside the pool and saw its target. The specter then walked up to Aelita. "Hey, Aelita. Could I talk to you for a second?" Sissi asked in a non-XANAfied voice. The two girls went to the park when Aelita was growing concerned. She stopped and was ready. "What did you want to talk about Sissi?" She asked. "You'll find out soon enough." Sissi replied, this time in a XANAfied voice. She electrified and knocked out Aelita. She then threw Aelita over her shoulder and ran through the sewers.

_With the others_

Jeremie's was beeping like crazy, signaling another X.A.N.A. attack. "Thought as much. Sissi never wants to talk to Aelita. Guys, X.A.N.A.'s just launched another attack." Jeremie said. "Uh Jim, can we walk back to the Academy?" Odd asked, referring to the others. "Fine, but don't drag your feet." Jim said as the others took off to the factory. While they were on their way to the factory, Sissi dropped Aelita into the scanner. "As soon as you virtualize her, do not let her friends reach her." X.A.N.A. ordered as Sissi went to the computer.

"Scanner Aelita."

"Virtualization."

_In the Forest Sector_

Aelita fell to the ground unconscious. The Scyphozoa moved into position.

_In the lab_

Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich made their way to the lab. "She's virtualized Aelita. She's in the Forest Sector. I'm sending you two in right now." Jeremie said as Odd and Ulrich made their way to the elevator.

_On Lyoko_

Aelita woke up and immediately grew concerned. "Jeremie? Are you there, Jeremie?" She asked. "_I'm with you, Aelita. Hang in there. Ulrich and Odd are on their way._" Jeremie said as the Scyphozoa approached Aelita and she ran. "Hurry up! The Scyphozoa's going after Aelita." Jeremie ordered. "We're ready." Ulrich said.

"Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Odd!"

"Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Odd!"

"Virtualization!"

Ulrich and Odd landed in the Forest Sector to see Aelita running with the Scyphozoa hot on her heels. "Ugh! I forgot how ugly it was." Ulrich said. "I thought you liked seafood." Odd joked. "Not the nasty type. Ready to go?" Ulrich asked as they took off. "Tarantulas, attack!" X.A.N.A. ordered as two Tarantulas were virtualized to delay the samurai and cat. Meanwhile, X.A.N.A. jammed Aelita's Energy Fields. "_Aelita, try to hit it with your Energy Fields._" Jeremie said. "I can't. I can't even channel them." She said as the jellyfish wrapped its tentacles around her.

After a few minutes the virus was completely transferred, the tower deactivated, and Sissi dropped to the ground. "Return to the past now." X.A.N.A. said as he launched the time reversion and activated the virus. In the school courtyard, the others saw Aelita and noticed that she looked as confused as Yumi did. "Sis, are you okay?" Chase asked, but Aelita was still confused. "Who are you? Who am I?" She asked. "Okay, something's definitely not right." Ulrich said as Jeremie's cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" He answered when he shouldn't have. "Hello, Jeremie. How's your girlfriend doing?" The voice said, chuckling evilly and Jeremie recognized who he was speaking to. "What have you done to Yumi and Aelita, X.A.N.A.?" Jeremie asked, angered by what X.A.N.A. had done. "Put me on speaker phone and I'll explain everything." X.A.N.A. said and Jeremie obliged. "Hello, Lyoko Warriors. How does it feel to be forgotten by two of your friends?" X.A.N.A. taunted, laughing about it. "What have you done to my sister, you overgrown computer chip?" Chase asked. "Ooooh. Testy testy, aren't we Enheart? Is that any way to treat the one who brought you and your sister back together?" X.A.N.A. again taunted before explaining about the virus.

After explaining, X.A.N.A. did something unexpected. "I now offer you my help." He said. "What help?" Jeremie asked. "I will restore Yumi and Aelita's memories, but you must bring them to Lyoko. And they must come alone. I believe a little face to face would help." X.A.N.A. replied. Reluctantly, the Warriors agreed. "But how will we get them to Lyoko if they don't remember it?" Rebecca asked. "I will provide two specters to guide them. And I do insist you do not listen in while I'm restoring their memories." X.A.N.A. said. "Deal." Jeremie said. "Good. Now, two specters will be on their way shortly." With that, X.A.N.A. hung up as two specters possessed Yumi and Aelita.

Eventually, they all made it to the lab and Yumi and Aelita were on Lyoko. "X.A.N.A., they're there." Jeremie said. "Excellent." X.A.N.A. said as he approached the confused girls. "Where are we?" Yumi asked, confused and scared. The two of them then looked in front of them and saw X.A.N.A. "Do not be afraid. I mean you no harm." He said as he placed his hands on the girls' shoulders. Their outfits changed colors. "Kneel before your master." X.A.N.A. ordered and the girls obeyed. "Now, whom do you serve?" He asked. "X.A.N.A." They replied in a XANAfied voice. The others arrived to see the girls' outfits had changed. X.A.N.A. glared at the Warriors. "Attack." He ordered as Yumi and Aelita devirtualized the Warriors. He then laughed maniacally as they disappeared to the throne room of Lyoko.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Will the Warriors be able to free their friends from the diabolical AI's clutches? Find out as the story goes on. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Freedom**

As his monsters, and Yumi and Aelita guarded the tower, X.A.N.A. sat on the throne when an "old friend" came to visit. "This has gone on long enough, X.A.N.A." Chris said. "Not yet, it hasn't." X.A.N.A. said. "You create a virus, implant it into two of my friends, and then you turn them into puppets? HOW MUCH FURTHER MUST THIS GO ON?!" Chris furiously asked. "UNTIL THOSE FRIENDS OF YOURS ARE DEAD! I brought you here the same way as I did the Enhearts, Townley, and Hudson, for a reason. You have great anger, and all because of a single innocent prank, you unleashed your fury upon those who ridiculed you. That is why I brought you to me. Because I saw your potential as a host." X.A.N.A. explained, reminding the boy of the Night of the Black Dragon. "I've moved on. I no longer have my desire for revenge. I lost it when you corrupted me." Chris said, trying to break free, making X.A.N.A. grip himself in pain. "Stop!" X.A.N.A. ordered, causing the girls to look at their master confused.

_While Chris struggled to be free_

"We have to find a way to remind them of who they really are." Chase said, unaware that an alarm was going off on the computer. "We will, Chase. But first, we have to create an antivirus." Dylan said. "Don't you get it, guys? X.A.N.A. has corrupted them! They're beyond help now! There's nothing we can do!" Jennifer said. "Jen, don't talk like that. There is still hope." Rebecca said, earning an agreement from Ulrich. They began arguing as Jeremie noticed the computer was going berserk. "SHUT UP!" Jeremie shouted, causing everyone to look at him. "Look. The computer's going absolutely crazy." Odd said. "Thanks, Odd." Jeremie said. "No problem, Einstein." Odd said. "It's some sort of video feed." Ulrich said as the team gathered around to see X.A.N.A. going hysterical. "What's the matter with him?" Chase asked.

_While the Warriors were watching from the lab_

X.A.N.A. started throwing himself into the walls in order to stop his host from freeing himself. "END THIS NOW!" X.A.N.A. ordered. "NEVER! I WILL BE FREE!" Chris shouted. "FREE?! YOU WILL NEVER BE FREE!" X.A.N.A. said. "WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Chris screamed. After a while, X.A.N.A.'s body began to glitch and reveal someone the Warriors had thought dead.

_In the lab_

"Is that who I think it is?!" Dylan asked. "It can't be." Rebecca said. "She's right. I thought he was dead." Jennifer said. "It was a decoy. X.A.N.A. must've been using him as his host." Chase said. "Well, either way, if we can connect with him, we might be able to strengthen his resistance to X.A.N.A." Jeremie said. "It's worth a try." Odd said. "Let's do it!" Ulrich said as they all put on special helmets to connect to their old friend's mind.

_In the throne room_

_"Chris, if you can hear us, we have faith in you."_ The others said at once, making Chris smile and try harder to break free from the diabolical AI's grasp. "_You guys have no idea how strong that makes me. X.A.N.A had all of Aelita's original memories locked in my mind." _He said, giving Jeremie and Chase an idea. _"Chris, if you can give Aelita's original memories back to her, can you free her?"_ Chase asked. _"I'll try. But I can't guarantee results for Yumi. He didn't store her memories in me."_ Chris said.

After a few minutes, Chris managed to break free from X.A.N.A. and found himself in his armor with a new weapon: a lightsaber. He looked at X.A.N.A. to see him take on the appearance of Darth Vader. _"He seems stronger, guys. I'll free Aelita and then we'll make a break for it."_ Chris said. "AELITA, ATTACK!" X.A.N.A ordered and the purple elf obeyed. Chris then went straight to work on freeing his friend. Aelita dropped to her knees as Chris placed two fingers on both of his temples, indicating he was attempting to free her.

After a while, Aelita's uniform changed from purple to pink and she fainted. Chris ran to her and picked her up and decided to use his new power to escape. "Another time, X.A.N.A. SHADOW FLASH!" He shouted as he and Aelita then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. They landed in a cave in the Mountain Sector. Chris then set Aelita down and looked outside to see Kankrelats outside the entrance. He pulled his lightsaber out and activated it. "Okay, bedbugs. Let's dance." He said as he saw a laser arrow come flying into one of the monsters. "Only one person I know uses laser arrows." He said as he looked and saw the others running to join him in the battle. "Good to see you again, dude." Odd said. "Likewise, guys." Chris said. "Where's my sister?" Chase asked. "She's in there. My flooding her memories into her was powerful. She fainted after I was done." Chris said. "You guys keep them busy. I'll tend to Aelita." Chase ordered as he ran to the latter. "Okay. Odd, Ulrich, you're with me. Rebecca, Jennifer, you're with Dylan. There's twelve of these cockroaches and six of us. Go!" Chris ordered as the samurai and cat joined him and the girls joined Dylan.

_With Chase_

"Come on, sis. Wake up." Chase said, desperately trying to wake Aelita. A few seconds, and a backhand later… "Ouch. What was that for?" Aelita asked. "To wake you up. Come on. Can you fight?" He asked. "No. I'm too weak. Chris flooding my memories back into me took a lot out of me." She replied. "Jeremie?" Chase asked. _"She's right. She's almost out of life points. Get her to a tower, she needs to regenerate herself."_ Jeremie said. "Can you send us the Overbike?" He asked. _"Consider it done."_ Jeremie said as the Overbike materialized in front of them. Aelita put an arm around her brother and they rode off to the tower.

_With Chris_

_"Chris, I'm sending you your Ghost. You have to cover for Chase and Aelita."_ Jeremie ordered. "Roger, Jeremie. Jennifer, you're with me. Ulrich, you have command." Chris said, earning nods from the cowgirl and samurai. Chris's vehicle appeared before him and Jennifer hopped on and they met up with the Overbike. "Need a hand?" Chris asked. "The thought crossed my mind." Chase said. "Jen, get Aelita onto the Ghost then hop on the bike." Chris ordered as he pulled up to the bike. Jennifer followed her orders and loaded the elf onto the Ghost and then hopped onto the Overbike. "Hang on tight, Princess. It's gonna get rough." Chris said as Krabs were virtualized in front of them. Aelita wrapped her arms around his waist as he locked on the targets. "Lasers, fire." Chris said as he opened fire onto the monsters. He got rid of most of them as Chase readied a grenade. "Frag out!" He shouted as the two drivers floored it. The grenade went off and destroyed the rest of the monsters.

_With Ulrich_

Ulrich, Odd, Dylan, and Rebecca finished off the monsters and went to catch up with the others. Ulrich and Odd hopped on the Overboard while Dylan and Rebecca hopped on the Overwing. They managed to reach the others, only to find Mantas flying to them. "Odd." Ulrich said. "I'm on it. LASER ARROWS!" Odd shouted and destroyed the monsters. Chris and Aelita made it to the tower with the others not far away. Chris hopped off first, then helped his passenger off the vehicle. He then sensed a Tarantula. "Can you make it to the tower alone?" He asked and she nodded. "Okay. I'll cover you." He said as he activated his lightsaber and began deflecting the monster's lasers.

After a few minutes, a laser arrow hit the bull's-eye and the others landed just in time for Aelita to leave the tower. They all were then rematerialized and, as he came out of the scanner, Chris had a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry, guys. For everything." He said as Chase put an arm on his shoulder and smiled. "You don't have to apologize for anything. All of that wasn't you. It was X.A.N.A." Chase said. They all then went to the elevator and picked up Jeremie and left the factory.

**That's chapter three. Next chapter, Yumi will be free and X.A.N.A. will be destroyed. Review and I'll post the last chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Chris and X.A.N.A.'s lightsaber duel will be like Anakin and Obi-Wan's. Jennifer, Rebecca, and Yumi's will be like Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Darth Maul's.**

**Chapter 4: The Final Battle**

"Now that Aelita and Chris are freed, Yumi is the last one." Jeremie said as they were preparing a battle plan in the lab the next day. "I'll deal with X.A.N.A. myself. I have a score to settle with him." Chris said as he was typing away on the computer. "But what about the virus?" Rebecca asked. "There's a special tower in the throne room that's connected to the virus. If Aelita can deactivate it, Yumi should stop attacking. Of course, there will be monsters there as well. The rest are gonna have to deal with them, except Jennifer and Rebecca. I'm programming you two lightsabers, as well as everyone else. You two are gonna have to distract Yumi." Chris said as he finished entering the programs. "Why us? Ulrich's the swordsman!" Rebecca said. "All the more reason for you two to be trained. Ulrich's coming with us to Lyoko. I've masked our locations, so X.A.N.A. won't disturb us. If the rest of want to come and enjoy the show, you're more than welcome to." Chris said as everyone but Jeremie went to the elevator.

_In the Ice Sector_

After the virtualization process was done, Chris and Ulrich activated their lightsabers. "Ulrich and I will demonstrate, since we were the only ones who were swordsmen." Chris said as he and Ulrich bowed to each other and brought their lightsabers up. "Ulrich will use defense and I'll use offense." Chris said, earning a nod from his sparring partner. He then attacked Ulrich and Ulrich blocked all of the attacks. "Now, we'll swap places. I will use defense, and Ulrich will use offense." Chris said as he then blocked all the blows Ulrich threw at him. "Okay, now you all try." Chris said as the others began sparring. Chris and Ulrich were impressed by everyone, especially Odd.

After a few minutes, Chris ended the training. "Good job, everyone. Now you're ready. Let's take the fight to X.A.N.A." Chris said. _"Hang on, guys. William's on his way."_ Jeremie said. "Send him to the Arena. We'll meet up with him there." Chris said.

A few minutes later, they all made it to the Arena. "So, how do we reach the throne room?" Chase asked. "Follow me." Chris said as he took point. They all made their way to the Celestial Dome when they saw an entire flock of Flying Mantas. "You guys head to the throne room. I'll deal with these guys and meet up with you." William said. "Okay. Be careful, William." Chris said, earning a nod from his friend. "SUPERSMOKE!" William shouted as the Mantas followed him to the labyrinth. The others followed Chris's Ghost to the South Pole of the Dome. They went to the Core of Lyoko and then went to the other side of the secret entrance to the Core Chamber and made it to the throne room.

"X.A.N.A.! YOU'RE MINE!" Chris shouted as he activated his lightsaber. "We will see." X.A.N.A. said as he activated his lightsaber. Chris leapt to the throne and entered a duel with X.A.N.A. Yumi activated her dual bladed lightsaber as Jennifer and Rebecca activated theirs. The three girls also entered a duel with each other. The others drew their weapons and dealt with the monsters surrounding the tower. Aelita saw a Creeper sneak up on her brother and ignited her lightsaber and struck it before it fired a laser. "Thanks, sis." Chase said. "No problem." She said.

_With Chris_

"You can't hope to defeat me!" X.A.N.A. taunted. "Try me!" Chris retorted. The next thing he knew, his lightsaber was knocked out of his hand. X.A.N.A. then kicked Chris to the ground and was about to kill Chris when a black lightsaber blade stopped X.A.N.A. "YOU!" X.A.N.A. said as Chris saw William save him. Chris then kicked X.A.N.A. away from the duo and pulled his lightsaber to him. "I owe you one, William. Now go help Aelita and the others with the monsters." Chris ordered as William smoked over to those fighting the monsters. Chris then continued his duel with X.A.N.A. X.A.N.A. then teleported himself and Chris to an unknown Sector.

_With Jennifer_

"You're both wasting your time." Yumi taunted. "I don't think so." Rebecca said, sounding like Obi-Wan. "Remember, we just have to stall. Aelita needs time to enter the tower in order for Yumi to remember who she is." Jennifer said. "Right now, it's either her or us." Rebecca said. "Good point." Jennifer said as they continued to duel Yumi.

_With Aelita_

William had just saved Aelita from a Krab. "That takes care of them. Where are Chris and X.A.N.A.?" Chase asked. "Jeremie?" Aelita asked. _"X.A.N.A.'s teleported himself and Chris to a Volcanic Sector." _Jeremie said, completely amazed. _"Aelita, deactivate the tower, quickly." _Jeremie ordered as Aelita made a break for the tower. She made it to the center of the bottom platform, levitated to the top, and placed her hand on the interface.

Aelita

CODE: LYOKO

Yumi dropped to the floor.

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said. As soon as she left the tower, Yumi's dual blade changed colors as her uniform changed back to normal. One blade was now a steel color while the other was a maroon color. "Do you know who we are?" Aelita asked. "Yeah. My friends." Yumi said, indicating she was back to normal. "Jeremie, can we see how Chris is doing?" Jennifer asked. _"Yeah. I'm sending you a visual now."_ Jeremie said. As he said that, a visual of the final battle became visible.

_With Chris_

"No. NO! NOOOO!" X.A.N.A. shouted as soon as he felt the tower deactivate. "You have lost, X.A.N.A." Chris said. "You will fail, Christopher. You will fail." X.A.N.A. said. "I should have known you were plotting to take over!" Chris said. "Christopher, the Lyoko Warriors are evil!" X.A.N.A. said. "From my point of you, YOU are evil!" Chris retorted. "WELL THEN YOU ARE LOST!" X.A.N.A. shouted. A few seconds past before Chris spoke. "This is the end for you, my master." Chris said as X.A.N.A readied his blade. After a few minutes, Chris jumped to a cliff. "It's over, X.A.N.A.! I have the high ground!" He said. "YOU UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER!" X.A.N.A. said. "Don't try it!" Chris said. X.A.N.A. then yelled and jumped to Chris, only to lose his arms and legs. Chris then shut off his lightsaber and talked down to him. "YOU USED ME! I THOUGHT OF YOU AS A FRIEND, NOT AN ENEMY! YOU TOLD ME WE WOULD BRING BALANCE TO THE WORLD, NOT LEAVE IT IN DARKNESS!" Chris said as he picked up X.A.N.A.'s lightsaber. "I HATE YOU!" X.A.N.A. shouted. "YOU WERE A PART OF ME, X.A.N.A.! THEREFORE, YOU HATE YOURSELF!" Chris said as he stabbed X.A.N.A. with the lightsabers. X.A.N.A.'s body then began to burn as Chris walked away and came back to his friends. They all then went back to the lab when Jeremie saw their lightsabers. "You guys still have the lightsabers." He pointed out. "We know. Chris told us they were souvenirs now." Ulrich said. Chris then handed Jeremie X.A.N.A.'s lightsaber. "Here. You deserve it more than me." Chris said. "Now, how are we gonna get rid of the Supercomputer?" Yumi asked. "Dylan and I have some C4s."

A few minutes later, the factory was leveled as the Warriors walked back to the academy, hiding their lightsabers in their bags. Jim caught them all in their beds just before curfew. The retired Lyoko Warriors now could lead their normal lives again.

**That's the final chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Review and I'll do more stories.**


End file.
